wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
RainWings
RainWings are colorful dragons that live in the Rainforest Kingdom. ruled by several different queens, including Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, Queen Exquisite, and Queen Glory. They are not allied with any of the three SandWing sisters in the great war. However, this may change under the choice of Queen Glory. Description They are almost never only one color, their scales are constantly shifting colors, often reflecting their mood. They are dazzling and sparkling in the sunlight, and there is almost no color they cannot reproduce. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that is used primarily for climbing in the forest they inhabit. When in fear, RainWings flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic or to scare away others. Abilities Rainwings can alter the color of their scales so that they blend into their surroundings (camouflage). They can even mimic the color patterns of other dragons. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu changed the color of their scales to pass as IceWings. Long ago, RainWings used their color-changing ability to hide from invaders, but it is now used mostly for showing off or queen competitions. Their prehensile tails are used for climbing in their jungle home and often are carried curled over. They have venom that only affects living things. All Rainwings have it, and they never use it for anything other than catching prey and self defense. If two dragons of the same family spit venom on the other's, they cancel out the effects. They sleep in the middle of the day so that they can be even more dazzling and active during the waking hours. That time is called 'sun time' and it is always in the middle of the day, when the sun is highest. This also causes them to be so peaceful, since the sun mellows them. This is the reason why Glory is normally grumpy, she was deprived of the sun. Society Rainwings are seen as lazy and not very smart due to their tendency to lay around in the sun. They actually lay in the sun because the suns rays have a positive effect on their bodies making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict-there is plentiful food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. They also keep sloths as pets. Instead, RainWings determine if they're related or not with a venom test, where they spit their venom at a leaf and see if the venom counteracts or not. If the venom cancels out, then they are related. This is normally done before two RainWings have eggs. RainWings have a very different way with queens, switching off every month. Any female RainWing could become a queen if she wanted. In older times, a competition was taken place to determine the queen. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals or plants or virtues and physical descriptions such as Glory and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again. RainWings normally don't leave the rainforest. They have no scrolls and do not know much information of other tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia. Colors Colors to Moods *Red, Black, or Orange = Angry/Upset *Gold = Excited *Yellow = Happy *Pale Green = Fear *Green =Worried/Displeased *Blue or Gray = Sad/Worried/Upset/Calm *Purple/indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Puzzled/Confused *Pink = Happy/Optimism *White = Pain *Crimson = Blushing Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory the rainwing on the cover of "The Hidden Kingdom" Glory drawing.JPG|Glory picture226.jpg Glory.jpg|I drew this color based on the cover picture of The Hidden Kingdom PICT0002.JPG PICT0006.JPG PICT0008.JPG Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:RainWing History Category:Rainwings